Kingdom hearts en 3 accords
by Black Cat XD
Summary: Plusieurs drabbles inspirés des chansons des Trois Accords. Des paroles parfois étranges, une auteure bizarre... Je vous laisse deviner les résultats
1. Gros mammouth

Hello les gens!

Comme vous voyez, j'ai un nouveau projet!

Je me suis inspiré des chanson des Trois Accords, c'est un groupe québécois que j'adore. Je sais que cette fois je ne suis peut-être pas particulièrement originale, puisque s'inspirer d'une chanson pour écrire un os ou un drabble, comme ici, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai inventé XD. J'ai pour but de faire un drabble pour chacune de leur chanson, c'est un défi eje me suis lancé il y a déjà un moment et j'espère y arriver!

À disclamer: Kingdom hearts n'est pas à moi, ni les perso de disney... Mais la véritable question est: est-ce que je vous apprends vraiment quelque chose en vous le disant? Et les chansons sont aux Trois Accords... mais j'emprunte tout cela pour faire un gros mélange, comme je sais si bien le faire^^

Il se peut que les titres aient plus ou moins rapport avec le texte, car c'est déjà difficile de respecter le thème des chanson et quand à la base le titre n'a pas rapport, c'est encore plus dure et je voulait garder les mêmes titres... Et parfois les paroles sont très étranges, je peux vous donner quelques exemples: "Elle s'appelait Serge", " j'étais tout nu sur la plage", " j'aurai voulu que tu soit Hawaïenne" et bien d'autres...

Merci à ma Bêta, Fire Serendipity, qui corrige mes trop nombreuses fautes

haha... le blabla est plus long que le drabble XD

Bonne lecture!

**

* * *

Kingdom hearts en 3 accords**

**Gros mammouth chanson**

C'était là un rongeur bien mignon, bleu, une mèche lui tombant devant l'œil droit, qui était monté dans un arbre de la grande plaine en fuyant les hyènes. Quelle poisse, pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il vienne en mission seul et qu'il se retrouve transformé en mulot? Mais le comble était d'être tombé sur le trio de sales bêtes qui avait eu soudainement envie de jouer avec lui…

Le pauvre Zexion s'ennuyait de la bibliothèque si confortable, mais surtout sans bestioles qui tentent de le bouffer tout rond…

Le vent, qui soufflait le déstabilisait, tout en amplifiant son vertige. Il se concentra sur le spectacle des feuilles vertes et argentées qui dansaient sous ses yeux. Il vit les bêtes ricaneuses aller s'attaquer à un quelconque bovin, avant d'être chassées par un majestueux lion.

Il put enfin descendre en relative sécurité. Prenant garde de ne pas se faire piétiner par les habitants de la prairie, il continua son chemin jusqu'à sa destination : Le cimetière d'éléphants. Se faufilant, sans se faire repérer cette fois, il arriva devant un énorme crane pourvu de deux défenses encore plus impressionnantes.

«Être aussi crédule que les autres, je pourrais penser qu'il s'agit d'un mammouth»

Il fit le tour de l'endroit, notant mentalement les informations, puisque de toute manière, il n'aurait pas pu écrire avec ses pattes. Puis il retourna à la citadelle faire son rapport sur ce monde, tout en préparant mentalement sa plainte pour Xemnas… l'envoyer seul dans un monde dangereux…

-o-O-o-

Je sais, c'était court, c'est pour ça que j'ai dis dit que ça serait des drabbles, c'est à dire un texte d'au minimum 100 mots...

Alors? review?

edit: bon, il m'a été conseillé de placer un lien pour que vous puissiez comprendre mieux, par contre la version qui sonne le mieux est chanté par quelqu'un d'autre -_- ce que j'ai de la chance décidément...:

http:/ tube. com/watch?v= XWIPekZCbBs


	2. Lucille

J'ai eu un doute sur mon idée, car je doute constamment.

Peut-être aurai-je du commencer par d'autres chansons, mais je me suis obstiné à les faire dans l'ordre...

et ça ne m'a pas pris une semaine écrire à peine 100 mots, c'est juste que j'étais pas là XD

D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas quand je pourrai poster le os suivant, à cause de l'internet minable que j'aurai pour le prochain mois. Mais je n'arrête pas l'écriture! (même si un de mes frère à dit que je n'avais pas de talent, ce qui m'enlevait le droit de manger de la buche de noël...)

Bonne lecture

**

* * *

Kingdom hearts en 3 accords**

**Lucille**

À Chaque fois que Kairi s'approchait de Sora, ce dernier se sentait bizarre. Il avait l'impression que son cœur arrêtait, puis qu'il se desséchait, comme si de la chaleur émanait de la jeune fille et le déshydratait. Ses lèvres s'asséchaient également, il devait alors se mettre du lipsyl. Il avait aussi l'impression de bruler, que ses bras fondaient… Le jeune homme ne savait comment expliquer autrement l'effet qu'elle produisait sur lui.

L'adolescent était aussi surpris de constater la maladresse de la rousse, mais aussi sa distraction. Les autres disaient qu'elle n'était pas toujours ainsi… Alors que se passait-il avec elle? Comment faisait-elle pour se tromper entre la pâte à dent et le beurre?

-o-O-o-

Court, je sais... c'était pas le plus inspirant... J'ai quand même honte...

Cette fois j'ai la chanson par les trois accords! Mais il n'y a pas de clip officiel:

http:/ / watch?v= bMTCVQ2bc SE

nmfrter: bah, j'ai aussi dit irl...

Merci à Laemia, Ewylyn, Kittygirl1998 et Fire Serendipity


	3. Hawaïenne

Je n'ai jamais fait dans les chapitres longs... mais j'avoue que ça me trouble tout de même un peu là... C'est vraiment court... XD

J'ai décidé de poster avant de partir finalement (bon en fait je m'en vais fêter la fin de session et demain je risque d'être trop amoché pour poster)

Cette chanson est le premier hit des Trois Accords, c'est ce qui les a fait connaitre**. **Ça a tourné tout l'été (2003 je crois) On chantait ça un peu partout. J'adore cette chanson, mais j'ai peur de ne pas lui rendre hommage... Mais je voulais utiliser des personnages différents...

Bonne lecture**  


* * *

**

**Kingdom hearts en 3 accords**

**Hawaïenne**

Tidus s'ennuyait parfois sur l'île du Destin, alors, un jour où il observait les palmiers, il s'amusa à imaginer Selphie vêtue d'une jupe en osier, se promenant nu-pieds sur la plage… Quel merveilleux spectacle ça aurait été… Puis elle aurait pu grimper en haut des cocotiers et y cueillir les noix. Que ça aurait été bon de déguster un lait de coco étendu sur la plage…

Ils auraient pu ensuite gambader sur les rochers à tous les jours, puisque sur une île tropicale, c'est toujours l'été… Bon parfois il pleut, mais ils n'auraient qu'à allonger leur promenade du jour suivant…

Oui, Tidus aurait voulu que son amie soit Hawaïenne. Mais malheureusement, ce n'était qu'un rêve… Mais rien ne lui empêchait de proposer le costume, juste pour voir…

-o-O-o-

Y'a un clip officiel pour celle-la! Bon, il n'a pas rapport avec le sujet, c'est ce qui en fait le charme!

http:/ /www. you tube .com/ watch?v=mtT oc5EmSho

arf, viens de me rendre compte que mes adresses bug quand je save... bon peut-être que celle-la sera ok...

**nmfrter**: J'avoue que c'est dégueux bouffer du beurre... c'est une très bonne question... mais si Sora n'avait pas eut de bras, la keyblade l'aurait-elle choisi?

**Hagy**: Voilà pour Hawaïenne! Manon est un des prochains. Merci pour ta review^^

Merci à** Ewylyn, Aequor Dragon, Kittygirl1998 **et **Fire Serendipity**

Joyeux Noël et bonne année à tous!

J'essaierai de ne pas trop tarder à poster le prochain, mais avec l'internet minable chez mes parents, je ne promet rien...**  
**


	4. Manon

Une chanson plutôt "gore" mais que je ne peux m'empêcher d'aimer^^

Bonne lecture!

**

* * *

**

**Kingdom hearts en 3 accords**

**Manon**

Ils étaient à court d'argent, et cela n'était un secret pour personne dans l'organisation. Le Supérieur dû donc chercher une solution, car ça coutait cher de faire des recherches sur les cœurs et tout ça…

Après de longues réflexions, il choisit d'ouvrir un restaurant, bien que cela représentait un gros investissement. Malheureusement, il s'avéra rapidement que c'était un flop monumental, car après tout, il n'y a pas beaucoup de passants à Illusiopolis…

C'est alors qu'un incident, qui aurait pu leur couter encore plus cher, sauva leur commerce : Axel avait assommé un client avec le manche de son balai… L'argenté avait lu un article sur les prix de revente des organes, il décida donc d'en faire le commerce après cet incident.

Par la suite, il y eut de nombres disparition dans les toilettes… les coffres se renflouèrent peu à peu. Mais la fortune ne vint que plus tard, lorsqu'ils décidèrent de faire des mocassins en intestins… Cette mode fit fureur…

Voilà donc comment l'organisation réussit à financer ses recherches…

-o-O-o-

Pas de clip officiel, ce qui est dommage...

http:/www. you tube .com/ watch?v= 2x9v416_Js8

nmfrter: des conneries? à peine... XD J,avais pensé à ce monde justement, mais avec l'orgy, mais j'ai emprunté une autre voie pour exploiter d'autres perso...

Merci à** Ewylyn, Aequor Dragon, Hagarendrawer **et **Fire Serendipity**

Ps: SI vous avez trouvez les réponses aux reviews bizarres, c'est explicable par cette petite équation:

4h de sommeil sur un petit divan en cuillère avec un chat + gueule de bois = une auteure qui fais : gah... veux de la tarte aux pomme avec du chocolat chaud...

vive Banal fantasy

sinon, je parle trop...**  
**


	5. Laisse moi

C'est horrible l'internet ici... vous avez pas idée...

C'est mon premier post de 2011! (je crois... mais je suis assez décalé là XD)

Bonne année à tous!

et bonne lecture!

**

* * *

Kingdom hearts en 3 accords**

**Laisse-moi**

Larxene s'installa dans la chaise, s'appuyant la nuque afin que sa tête se retrouve au dessus de l'évier. Marluxia commença à mouiller les cheveux de la femme. Il déposa ensuite un gros pois de shampoing au creux de sa paume. Il massa la tête de la blonde avec, laissant courir ses mains dans sa chevelure, comme une danse dont seul lui connaissait la chorégraphie.

Une odeur de fleurs flottait autour d'eux pendant qu'il s'exécutait. C'était comme les champs en été. Ces grandes étendues couvertes de centaines et de centaines de fleurs de toutes les couleurs.

L'odeur continua de leur chatouiller les narines, bien après le rinçage. Ça sentait bon, c'était tout ce qui importait pour eux.

-o-O-o-

Voilà le lien, encore une fois, dommage qu'il n'y ai pas de clip...

http:/www. you tube .com/ watch?v= Bzqcd_WsZU

**Hagy** : Gislain revient dont, tu n'aura pas mal mais non, car je t'assommerais à coup de bâton, avant de prendre ton poumon!

**Blacka **: contente que tu aime^^ merci pour la review

**Nmfrter** : Je savoure^^ pas besoin de me le passer, je l'ai déjà, comme t'as vu dans ma review… XD T'as raison… mais pauvre Ven… il se cherche des amis… XD mais non voyons... je ne pense pas déjà à écrire des conneries sur lui voyons... XD

merci à **Ewylyn** et **Fire Serendipity**


	6. Saskatchewan

Je suis de retour à la civilisation!

Après un mois au fin fond de la campagne, ça fait du bien de retrouver un net potable...

Mais j'en ai profité pour écrire un peu, mais pas sur KH en 3 accords, je sais honte à moi XD Je ne devrais pas m'asseoir sur mon avance...

Sinon j'ai une confession: Il m'arrive d'oublier des lettres en écrivant Saskatchewan, (merdouille, j'avais oublié le t avant de regarder le titre plus bas ) Non mais, c'est quoi l'idée de donner un nom comme ça à une province? Bon, en fait, elle doit son nom à la rivière du même nom, de plus sa signifie 'rivière rapide' en langage Cri.

Et puis c'est tout de même une de mes chanson préférée^^

Trêve de bavardage...

Bonne lecture!

**

* * *

**

**Kingdom hearts en 3 accords**

**Saskatchewan**

Il avait beau ne pas être parti très longtemps, ça avait été assez pour qu'il lui prenne. Sora n'avait pas de preuves que sa copine était partie avec Riku, mais il en était convaincu. Avec qui d'autre serait-elle allée?

Le jeune homme prit son chapeau et son lasso et les jeta dans la flaque d'eau avec hargne, comme si cela pouvait réellement l'aider. Il retourna à l'intérieur, où la fête avait toujours lieu. Le cheval ne voulait plus lui adresser la parole et les vaches étaient maintenant impolies…

Il prit donc un verre pour noyer sa peine… Essayant de s'imaginer dans un bar de la plaine, mais c'était loin d'être efficace…

Mais décidément, cette fête western n'était vraiment pas une réussite…

-o-O-o-

Voilà le clip officiel, bien qu'il n'y ai pas de rapport entre casser des planches et les paroles...

http:/www. you tube .com/ watch?v= Do-Zo3_VKQs

**Nmfrter** : Héhé… Et là Axel arrive et défonce la porte et une vague le submerge… XD Ven, il n'est pas là pour sauver les mondes, mais pour ce faire des amis… ARf, mon stalker de chien était assit devant la fenêtre et me regardait pendant que je lisais ta review…

Merci à **Aequor Dragon** et **Fire Serendipity**


	7. L'eussestu cru?

Je devrais prendre un rythme plus régulier maintenant, d'ailleurs faudrait peut-être que je recommence à écrire sur le sujet...

Voilà une chanson que j'aime bien, mais j'ai eut de la difficulté à choisir qui en serait la vedette. C'est qu'il y avait plein de choix intéressants... XD

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Kingdom hearts en 3 accords**

**L'eusses-tu cru?**

Marluxia regardait le champ qui s'étendait devant lui. Il voyait le ciel bleu et le champ foin qui s'étendaient à perte de vue. Sans qu'il ne puisse l'expliquer, il s'élança, courant dans l'immensité. Il remarqua qu'il était nu, mais quelle importance? Il ne sentait pas le froid sur son corps, continuant de gambader.

Soudain il s'arrêta, il y avait là des framboises et des œufs, qu'est-ce que ça faisait là? À côté d'une jeune femme chinoise, selon ce que l'Assassin savait, elle se nommait Mulan. Il s'amusa un moment à disposer ses découvertes sur la femme. Puis il reprit sa course à travers la plaine.

Soudain il commença à avoir froid, pourquoi avait-il froid maintenant? Alors qu'il était bien quelques instants auparavant?

- Marluxia?

Sursautant à l'appel de son nom, le numéro XI retomba dans la réalité. Ouvrant ses yeux bleus comme le ciel, il chercha qui lui avait parlé : C'était Larxene.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Tu ne devrais pas dormir la fenêtre ouverte, des plans pour que tu sois malade. Y'a Xemnas qui veut te voir.

Il était bien évidement déçu… se faire réveiller alors qu'il faisait un rêve si merveilleux pour une rencontre avec le Supérieur… ce n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de mieux…

-o-O-o-

Pas de clip officiel, ça aurait pu être intéressant XD

http:/www. you tube .com/watch ?v=wG23hC2DXRQ

**Hagy**: Tu as sans doute raison sur tout XD... attends, Vanitas serait pas invité? * imagine Vanitas qui boude*

**nmfrter:** Nah, Hot Dog ne peut pas me regarder dans mon sommeil et le heartless a la face écrasé contre le mur XD

merci aussi à **Ewylyn** et **Fire Serendipity**


	8. Montagne de fumier

J'ai eut un peu de difficulté avec celui-là, j'ai cherché un moment quels persos utiliser... Faut dire que c'est mon problème le plus fréquent: Qui utiliser et dans quelle situation? Car le sujet est donner par la chanson, mais il faut tout de même que je trouve comment l'adapter...

Il faut aussi dire que ce n'est pas une de mes chanson préférée, bien que j'aime bien le côté très campagnard... D'ailleurs, une montagne de fumier, ça me rappelle des souvenirs XD

ARG intense frustration ce matin! Je me lève pour aller en cours et disons que ça va pas fort, mais j'y vais tout de même... et là la bus prend 15-20 min de retard à cause d'un viaduc qui a péter en plein centre-ville... Alors je suis légèrement en retard au cours, je me dépêche et lorsque j'arrive au local, y'a une feuille qui indique que le prof est absent -_- me retenant pour ne pas manger ma tuque (bonnet su vous préférez), je fait demi-tour pour attraper une bus pour le retour, j'ai du courir un peu, puis faire un trajet encore retardé par l'histoire du viaduc.. et puis maintenant j'ai mal à la hanche... VDM

Mais comme à chaque fois que ça va mal, je me suis écouté les trois accords, ce qui aide à faire passer la frustration... alors j'arrête un peu de me plaindre et vous laisse à ce court os...

Bonne lecture!

**

* * *

Kingdom hearts en 3 accords**

**Montagne de fumier**

Pete était prêt à tout pour Maléfique, mais cette dernière ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. Malgré tous les sacrifices qu'il pouvait faire pour la sorcière et tout ce dont il aurait été capable.

Il faisait la sale besogne, il voyageait partout pour elle. Il aurait pu démonter son bateau pour lui faire des cure-dents si elle lui avait demandé. Il n'aurait même pas hésité à le faire pour qu'elle lui rende l'affection qu'il lui portait.

Mais la femme ne posait pratiquement même pas les yeux sur lui. Pire, elle ne le faisait que pour lui faire des reproches…

Et à chaque fois, il avait l'impression qu'elle jetait son cœur sur une montagne de fumier…

-o-O-o-

Malheureusement, je ne trouvais pas de bonne version de cette chanson, il n'y avait qu'en spectacle et le son est pas terrible...

http:/www. you tube .com/watch?v= Tmq4eo913Og

à noter que l'imitation de poule est sur le cd... XD

**nmfrter**: your "awesome and very highly powerfull brain" . . . just no comment... mais joli mouvement de cape... bah quoi ça parle d'une chinoise ... XD

**Hagy**: C'est qu'au début c'était pas lui que j'avais choisi... et j'ai réalisé que Marly était la personne parfaite^^ Bon d'accord, Vanitas va se tenir tranquille alors XD Quand tu auras testé le recoded, tu pourrais nous en fera part? je suis très curieuse de savoir s'il est bien ou non...

merci aussi à **Ewylyn** et **Fire Srendipity**


	9. Turbo sympathique

J'aurai peut-être du penser poster avant... il est 23h XD

Aujourd'hui c'était tempête de neige sur Québec, et malgré les conditions difficiles, j'ai eut cours, toutes les écoles étaient fermées, sauf le Cégep (collège d'enseignement général et professionnel, y'a qu'au Qc qu'il y en a, c'est l'étape avant l'université, pour faire une explication simple) Ma théorie est que même s'il exploserait, il resterait ouvert... Ils isolerait le pavillon où les dégâts sont et tout le reste fonctionneraient tout de même...

Quoi? je m'égare? fallait le dire avant!

Pour cette chanson, j'aurai pu prendre Sora, le bon samaritain qui aide tout le monde (ou tous les mondes? XD) mais j'ai eut envi de prendre Demyx, car je l'aime bien plus... Et puis j'ai d'autres os mettant en scène le porteur de keyblade...

Bon, je me tais!

Bonne lecture!

**

* * *

Kingdom hearts en 3 accords**

**Turbo sympathique**

La plupart des membres de l'organisation trouvaient Demyx plus que sympathique. Par sa musique, il arrivait à ce que les autres se sentent bien.

Certains voulaient lui rendre la pareille, en lui donnant de l'attention, du ton, voir même un peu d'air… mais le sitariste n'avait pas besoin de cela, il supportait sa condition, ne cherchant pas un meilleur sort. La seule chose qui lui importait était de jouer pour les gens. S'ils étaient heureux, il l'était aussi…

Simple comme raisonnement, mais c'était tout de même ainsi qu'il continuait d'avoir envie de vivre. Il n'avait pas besoin d'une dent en or, mais surtout, une bouche en céramique ne l'aurait pas avantagé… Tout cela, le musicien le savait, alors il continuait de jouer pour ses amis.

-o-O-o-

Encore une fois, le rapport entre les paroles et le clip est très mince, quoique c'est sympa un pompier qui te sauve la vie...

http:/www. you tube .com/watch?v= qBNuAk2RfCE

**nmfrter**: L'ordi c'est pas éteinte! erk... pas de zooph...

merci à **Ewylyn **et **Fire Serendipity**


	10. Bateau

Hello les gens!

J'ai eu un peu de difficulté avec celui-là... Ça a été dure de choisir quels personnages je prendrais, j'ai penché pour Larxene qui convient bien le rôle féminin, puis pour le rôle masculin, j'ai pensé à Luxord en repensant au couple que j'ai formé dans une de mes fics... (d'ailleurs, j'ai jamais trouvé d'où cette idée était sortie)

Cette chanson est plutôt violente quand on s'arrête 30 secondes pour y réfléchir...

Bonne lecture!

**

* * *

Kingdom hearts en 3 accords**

**Bateau**

Certaines histoires d'amour se terminent violemment, sans explications. Ou plutôt, sans qu'on puisse les connaitre véritablement. C'est ce qui c'est passé ce jour là, sur un bateau, à l'abri du regard des passants.

Larxene avait dit des paroles pesantes à Luxord. Elle lui avait parlé de leur couple, de choses et d'autres, là, sous le vent marin. Le pauvre avait de la difficulté à suivre le flot d'émotions qui lui tombait dessus, en même temps que le flot de larmes…

Le joueur ne comprit pas nous plus lorsque la femme, après s'être calmée, l'avait poussé sur le moteur… Tout comme il n'eut pas le temps de réagir lorsqu'elle lui avait jeté l'ancre dessus. Il coula donc… s'il avait eu un cœur, il aurait pu le sentir s'arrêter…

Comme toute pensée, il se dit qu'il attendrait son électrique copine au paradis…

-o-O-o-

Bon, je sais pas trop quoi en penser, c'est un lypsinc fait par 2 inconnus... Mais comme un des commentaire le dit, c'est la seule version originale de la chanson, alors faut faire avec...

http:/www. you tube / watch?v= 5EQJ9VuTEVk

**nmfrter:** Je post quand j'y pense ou quand je m'emmerde... On le savait tous que Dem était sympa^^

merci à** Ewylyn** et **Fire Serendipity**


	11. Oh ma jolie

Hello les gens!

J'ai encore une fois cherché qui je pourrais mettre en scène... et je dois avouer que le résultat est très étrange, mais il n'y avait que cela qui me venait en tête... et lorsque j'ai une idée, rien ne sert de la combattre! Bon et j'avais envi de faire bizarre XD même moi je suis troublée par ce que j'écris...

Sinon, c'est pas super quand il pleut et que sa gèle ensuite... y'a plein de plaques de glaces partout -_- ce qui augmente grandement nos chances de «petage» de gueule... Je veux voter une loi contre l'hiver... (n'importe quoi, je sais, mais l'espoir fait vivre XD)

Quoi? dérapage? mais bien sur, je parlai pas de glace pour rien!

Ok... je me tais!

Bonne lecture!

**

* * *

**

**Kingdom hearts en 3 accords**

**Oh ma jolie**

Par une journée normale de festival, il y avait cette fille qui était soudainement apparue en ville. Elle ne passait pas inaperçue, puisqu'elle ne ressemblait pas aux habitants.

Malgré ses cheveux bleus et son habillement bizarre, elle était jolie. Et ça, le Capitaine Justice l'avait remarqué.

Il était certain qu'elle l'avait aussi remarqué, peut-être avait-elle-même comprit qu'il était beau quand il était gros…. Et qu'il fallait le laisser manger…

Pete aurait bien aimé aller récolter des carottes avec cette belle inconnue… mais pas n'importe lesquelles, les carottes du bonheur! Mais cette fille lui avait ravi son prix avant de repartir, ce qu'il ne pouvait lui pardonner.

Alors Il continuait de manger…

-o-O-o-

Et le lien de la semaine:

http:/www. you / watch?v= QHdx8pTvEig

**nmfrter**: Bah ouais, avec Larxene, c'est presque certain de finir en violence conjugal... et oui, j'ai encore poster après que tu sois couchée... ça te fera peut-être rire (quoique je vote pour un WTF) avant de débuter ta journée...

merci aussi à** Ewylyn** et **Fire Serendipity**


	12. Loin d'ici

Je crois que c'est une des chansons les plus connu du groupe.

Mésaventure de la semaine: Je me suis planté en faisant du patin à glace lundi... résultat: un genou bleu, un mal d'épaule pour avoir tenté de me rattraper et un menton sur la glace...

Par grave! j'y suis retourné! (on dit que dans on tombe de cheval il faut remonter en selle, et bien moi je remonte dans mes patins XD)

Bonne lecture

**

* * *

Kingdom hearts en 3 accords**

**Loin d'ici**

Lorsqu'Axel voyait le visage de son ami, il pensait à son nom : Roxas.

Tout lui faisait penser à lui depuis son départ, comme les nuages qui lui rappelaient le visage du blond.

Il avait pourtant essayé de l'empêcher de partir loin d'ici. Le roux l'avait supplié de rester :

- S'il te plait, ne t'en va pas…

Mais cette demande était restée sans réponse, le blond avait tourné les talons et s'en était allé, très loin…

Il ne restait donc que quelques photos de Clef du Destin. En les regardant, le huitième membre avait l'impression d'entendre à nouveau son ami qui s'adressait à lui… Mais ce n'était qu'une illusion, Roxas était loin…

Et Axel ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il aurait du le suivre…

-o-O-o-

Yay clip officiel!

http:/www. you / watch?v=i xgFN_e3zCU ... le _tube. com_ disparait... oO

Annonce: Il n'y aura pas de drabble la semaine prochaine car je serai en vacance, donc absente.

**nmfrter**: hé mais j'ai pas dit que c'était réciproque... Erk... avec Pete... Franchement! Je crois au Terra/ Aqua, moi! et puis Aqua elle fait de quoi... à la fin XD

Merci à **Ewylyn **et** Fire Serendipity**


	13. Une minute

Et bien me revoilà.

Je suis toujours vivante! ... malgré les 70 cm de neige qu'on s'est pris lundi D'ailleurs, on n'a toujours pas retrouvé certains trottoirs, porté disparus depuis déjà près de 36h... et je crois pas que nous les aurons retrouvés dans 12h... XD

C'est un paradis pour Vexen -_-

_Le scientifique passe en courant et se jette dans un banc de neige en riant._

Axel! vient faire fondre la neige!

_Rafale reste caché, bien au chaud._

T_T

_Vexen, couché sur le dos, fait un ange de neige..._

Bon, je vais aller faire des cauchemars là-dessus... ça m'apprendra à poster le soir avant de me coucher... XD

Bonne lecture

**

* * *

Kingdom hearts en 3 accords**

**Une minute**

Xigbar et Xaldin prenaient un coup, ingurgitant verres après verres. Mais comme ça leur arrivait souvent, ils perdaient leur calme, un malentendu en amenant un autre ils se retrouvaient à s'engueuler, mais le problème était qu'ils ne comprenaient pas ce que l'autre disait :

- PHoea'jfeucxa schnou ajdfoekwj

Ce qui signifiait soit «va t'en» soit «reste et prends un autre verre». Ils choisissaient alors la seconde option, puisque ça ne prend qu'une minute pour prendre un verre. Mais aussi parce que retourner en arrière et effacer le conflit ne faisait pas partie de leurs pouvoirs et chercher Luxord aurait été trop long. Alors les deux hommes continuaient de boire minute après minute, se disant que ça serait la dernière.

-o-O-o-

heu... bon, c'était le seul vidéo avec la chanson original... mais j'ai hésité à mettre le lien...

http:/www. you tube. com / watch?v=0- dw2X8IaIw

Merci à **Ewylyn** et** Fire Serendipity**


	14. Super bon

l'avant dernière chanson du premier disque!

Sinon je me suis vautré dans un banc de neige hier... au moins c'est confo la neige... c'est juste froid... et mouillé... et je la déteste! BURN IT WITH FIRE! Bon, je ne l'ai pas toujours détestée, quand j'étais jeune c'était autre chose... Lorsqu'on se dépêchait de faire la 1e bataille de boules de neige à l'école, à la première neige, avant que l'annonce que c'était interdit passe XD ou jouer au roi de la montagne et tenter de rester plus longtemps que les autres au sommet...

Hum... c'est des années plus tard qu'on se rend compte que nos jeux étaient débiles... XD J'aurai mieux fait de parler de patinage et de descentes en traineau... Patin \o/ mon obsession du moment^^

Mais bien sur que je suis hors sujet! Comme toujours! héhéhé...

Bonne lecture!

**

* * *

Kingdom hearts en 3 accords**

**Super bon**

Marluxia était un mystère pour bien des gens. Certains s'interrogeaient sur son odeur, comment pouvait-il sentir aussi bon alors qu'il n'avait pas de savon dans sa douche? La croyance était que ça devait avoir un lien avec son pouvoir sur les fleurs, ce qui semblait tout à fait logique.

D'autres se demandaient comment le blanc de ses dents pouvait être aussi grand que l'océan, la question pouvant aussi être : mais comment cette comparaison leur venait-elle?

Et puis, ils se questionnaient aussi sur les yeux bleus de l'Assassin, pourquoi rappelaient-ils parfois un ciel orageux?

Malgré les multiples mystères entourant ce personnage faisant tourner les têtes, tous s'entendaient sur un point : Marluxia sentait super bon, voir même super, super bon.

-o-O-o-

oO j'ai rien trouvé! T-T alors pas de lien...

**nmfrter**: On a déjà parlé du danger de mélanger alcool et neige... XD mais c,est peut-être pas la traduction exacte... on fait de notre mieux...

Merci aussi à** Ewylyn** et** Fire Srendipity**


	15. Vraiment

Et voici la dernière chanson du 1er album.

J'ai décidé de faire une petite pause pour cette fic, car j'ai de multiples projets en cours. Mais je compte bien faire les 2 autres albums à un moment. J'ai eu des idées, mais je préfère me concentrer sur mes deux autres fics et mes cours.

Bonne lecture!

**

* * *

Kingdom hearts en 3 accords**

**Vraiment**

Un matin, pendant le petit déjeuner, les membres s'aperçurent d'un drame vraiment horrible lorsque Luxord arriva. La raison de son retard était flagrante sur son visage : Il avait non seulement rasé sa barbe bien taillée, mais aussi sa magnifique moustache…

C'était terriblement consternant… Il était si beau avec… Le Joueur pouvait impressionner les animaux, affirmant ainsi sa supériorité… Mais maintenant, il avait perdu tout respect des autres…

Dire que sa moustache pouvait le protéger du froid ou lui faire de l'ombre l'été… Que ferait-il maintenant lorsqu'il serait assigné à la Terre des Dragons ou à Agrabah?

Il n'y a pas à dire, Luxord était vraiment beau avec sa moustache, mais maintenant il n'était presque plus rien… jusqu'à ce qu'il la laisse de nouveau pousser, comme tous lui conseillèrent…

-o-O-o-

Je jure, c'est vraiment le clip officiel, je l'ai vu à la télé! XD

http:/www. you / watch?v=ua7EjN_Va_8

nmfrter: Mes yeux! je peux en avoir des noirs et rouges maintenant qu'ils sont fichus? Ouais, c'est vrai qu'il y a des fleurs qui puent, mais il va choisir celles qui sentent bon...

merci à Ewylyn et Fire Serendipity

Et voilà... mais ne pleurez pas chers lecteurs, ce n'est qu'un au revoir, pour cette fic. Mes deux histoires en cours sur le site se poursuivent.

Mais n'hesitez pas à reviewer, un peu de motivation ne ferait pas de tord ;)


	16. Bing Bing

Et me voilà de retour! après une pause plus longue que ce que j'aurai cru ^^"

J'ai réfléchi à cette fic, ce n'est pas ma meilleure, ça je le sais... Alors pourquoi je m'accroche? parce que c'est pour moi un défi que j'espère réussir! Y'a parfois des moment où c'est vraiment difficile de faire le lien entre une chanson et KH...

Donc voilà la première chanson du 2e album!

Bonne lecture!**  
**

* * *

**Kingdom hearts en 3 accords**

**Bing Bing**

Parfois le temps devient flou, même lorsqu'ils sont dans l'espace. Il y a des zones où des ondes électromagnétiques brouillent les appareils de directions du vaisseau gummi. Alors il pouvait arriver des accidents, des petits accrochages qui rayaient la peinture, faisant grogner Cid…

Rien ne semblait pire à cet homme qu'un vaisseau endommagé. Il avait alors envie d'utiliser un marteau contre le malotru, car un coup bien placé ferait perdre quelques dents…

L'emploi de la poêle à frire sur le nez était aussi une idée très tentante, mais le blond savait que ce n'était pas une chose à faire…

Sauf s'il voulait être accusé de maltraitance envers les enfants et les animaux…

-o-O-o-

Donc voilà le lien, pas de clip officiel, mais je trouvais les p'tites marionnettes^^

http:/www. you tube .com/ watch?v =6tT8J pyTEpQ

merci à **nmfrter, Ewylyn **et** Fire Serendipity**


	17. St Cyrille de Wendover

J'suis complètement crevée... et j'ai chaud ...Je sais j'arrête de me plaindre...

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Kingdom hearts en 3 accords**

**St-Cyrille-de-Wendover**

Quelque part, il y a un petit village nommée St-Cyrille-de-Wendover, ou il n'y a pas de courbes, que de longs chemins pentus. Dans ce petit patelin, un homme, Even, s'ennuyait de son ancien partenaire de Bobsleigh… Du jour au lendemain, Ienzo était parti…

Mais malgré ces alternatives, le blond ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser aux couleurs de leur équipe. À chaque fois que le frima collait aux fenêtres il revoyait le numéro de son dossard, ce qui lui réchauffait un peu le cœur.

Ensuite, il repensait au moment où il avait placé l'équipement du ténébreux jeune homme en haut du podium, ce qui lui avait fait un pincement… Qui lui faisait repenser à cette fameuse descente, la dernière que Ienzo avait faite… et la plaque de glace qui s'était détachée d'un arbre…

Ça avait été la dernière descente en bobsleigh du jeune homme… à vie.

-o-O-o-

http:/www .you /watch?v= QB41S-gwnOo

j'ai faillit avoir trop la flemme pour trouver un lien de vidéo potable ^^"

**nmfrter**: Bientôt, j'écrirai la rencontre en une poêle et le visage de Sora! Et si tu compte les nobody, y'a pas mal d'adultes XD

merci à **Fire Serendipity** pour ses corrections


	18. Grand champion

Je voulais poster la semaine dernière, mais j'avais pas mon ordi et celui que j'avais emprunté voulait pas que je me connecte au site... puis quand le bug a été arrangé, j'avais trop la flemme... Faut dire que j'étais complètement crevée ^^'

Cette chanson a tourné très longtemps à la radio et à la tv, je l'aime bien^^

Bonne lecture!**  
**

* * *

**Kingdom hearts en 3 accords**

**Grand champion**

Pourquoi faisaient-ils ça? Aucun d'eux ne se rappelait la raison qui les avait poussés à cela. Mais une chose était certaine : Ils étaient tous là, prêts à défendre leur honneur à tout prix. Ils attendaient, regardant le Supérieur, qui les faisait patienter. Il y prenait d'ailleurs un plaisir sadique… Ils étaient pathétiques : tellement concentrés que des grosses goutes de sueurs coulaient sur leur visage…

L'argenté leva les bras tout en tenant ses sabres lasers. Il attendit encore un moment, puis les abaissa d'un coup. Ça y était, le départ était enfin donné. Ils s'élancèrent tous, courant à toutes jambes, sautant les obstacles, bousculant les autres, tous les coups étaient permis. C'était là une course dont la seule règle était qu'il n'y avait pas de règles, autrement dit : Une course style organisation XIII.

Axel mit feu aux cheveux de Marluxia, alors que ce dernier envoyait une plante carnivore sur Xigbar. Saix se prit un jet d'eau un pleine figure. Lexaeus glissa sur une plaque de glace, juste avant d'assommer un certain savant à coup de tomawak. Luxord essaya d'arrêter le temps pour gagner facilement, mais Larxene le déjoua à coup de kunais. Xaldin envoya Demyx valser plus loin avant de faire un carambolage en percutant Zexion… Le résultat fut un immense amas de personnes plus ou moins conscientes…

Alors qui fut le champion dans tout ce fouillis? Nul autre que Roxas qui avait pu se faufiler grâce à sa petite taille.

-o-O-o-

http:/ /www. yo utube. com /w atch?v=4bL uSbQ2P_s

Me rappelait plus qu'il y avait des chats au début oO

**nmfrter:** J'suis d'accord, mais j'avais pas envi de tout réécrire quand j'ai compris que le partenaire était mort. Et puis, ça fait plus d'émotions XDD

merci à ma bêta, **Fire Serendipity**


	19. M'astu dit?

Hello les gens!

j'essaie de pas oublier de poster mais disons que je suis plutôt occupée ces temps-ci... Y'a le travail, le ménage, la fatigue...

Sinon je suis fière de vous apprendre que cette fic a dépassée le 1000 clics^^

Bonne lecture!**  
**

* * *

**Kingdom hearts en 3 accords**

**M'as-tu dit?**

Maleficent avait de gros problèmes à se faire comprendre par les gens de son entourage.

Lorsqu'elle parlait de feu et de dragons, elle voulait que Sora aie peur, mais ce dernier continuait de lui tenir tête… pas la moindre trace de peur dans ses yeux bleus… Il ne reculait même pas lorsqu'elle se métamorphosait…

Et lorsqu'elle parlait à son fidèle Pete de l'aménagement de leur futur château, ce dernier ne semblait pas saisir qu'elle voulait un cinéma maison dans le salon… c'en était désespérant! Et que dire de la cuisine, où elle voulait placer un réfrigérateur… Rien à faire!

La pauvre sorcière était condamnée à rester incomprise, autant par ses ennemis que par ses alliés…

-o-O-o-

http:/ ww w. yo utube.c om/wa tch?v=RtQnSTXdeq8

**nmfrter**: Attrapons Axel et faisons lui payer! combien sa coute une belle perruque de Marly?

merci à **Ewylyn **et** Fire Serendipity**


	20. Gratte moi

Hé oui, j'étais entrain d'oublier de poster, j'aurai du le faire il y a 2 jours... mais bon, je suis pas mal occupée ces temps-ci ^^"

Bonne lecture!**  
**

* * *

**Kingdom hearts en 3 accords**

**Gratte-moi**

Goofy avait des problèmes de démangeaisons… Qui devaient être dues aux puces, mais ça, il ne l'avouera jamais… Ces problèmes le poussaient à faire un peu n'importe quoi pour que quelqu'un lui gratte derrière les oreilles.

Il était pourtant doux comme un animal de compagnie, mais ses amis ne voulaient pas le gratter pour autant. C'est alors qu'il avait commencé à faire des folies…

Il avait entre autre essayé la chasse aux porcs-épics pendant les orages électriques, puis ça avait été de provoquer les taureaux en habits rouge fluo… mais constatant que ces activités étaient trop dangereuses, il essaya autre chose : rouler en vélo dans de l'herbe à poux…

Inutile de dire qu'après cette expérience douloureuse, il cessa ce genre d'activités, qui finalement ne faisait qu'empirer son cas.

-o-O-o-

http:/ www .yo utube.c om/watch ?v=JGa474ZaJoM

**nmfrter**: Je me demande... si le cinéma-maison est dans un château, on devrait pas appeler ça un cinéma-château?

merci à **Ewylyn** pour ses reviews et à** Ariani Lee** (anciennement Fire Serendipity, et encore plus anciennement Ariani Lee) pour ses corrections


	21. Tout nu sur la plage

Une de mes chanson préférée^^ et j'aime bien ce que j'ai fais de ce drabble^^

Attention de pas trop baver sur vos claviers! XD

Bonne lecture!**  
**

* * *

******Kingdom hearts en 3 accords**

**Tout nu sur la plage**

Axel était en mission à Tokyo. Il faisait plutôt chaud cette journée-là, du moins, plus que partout ailleurs. Il décida de profiter de cette belle température en allant à la plage.

Il avait tellement chaud qu'il décida d'enlever son manteau. Il avait déjà mains chaud, mais ça n'avait pas vraiment réussi à le rafraichir… Alors sans aucun autre recours, il opta pour dévêtir son corps en sueur…

C'est ainsi que Rafale commença à se promener tout nu sur la plage. Il ne faisait pas de monokini, il était totalement nu.

Il faut dire que cela attira rapidement les résidents curieux. Plusieurs femmes rêvassèrent tout en observant les tatouages qu'on ne pouvait voir en temps normal : Des dauphins qui se baignent ou encore des cobras qui saignent… Des dessins qu'il avait faits sur un coup de tête, un peu comme les triangles sur ses joues…

Mais ses tatouages étaient bien le dernier des soucis… puisque la sécurité n'allait sans doute pas tarder…

-o-O-o-

http:/ww w.y outu be.c om /watch?v=m wbleVqQVO8

C'est grâce à cette chanson que j,ai converti pas mal de monde aux Trois Accords^^

Jamais je n'oublierais quand sur un forum nous avons fait courir Kadaj et Rufus tout nus sur une plage XD

**nmfrter**: avoue que toutes les raisons sont bonnes pour frapper Sora et Donald! XD

Merci à **Ewylyn** et **Ariani Lee**


	22. Jean

Surprise! et oui, un drabble!

La raison? Je vais en vacance chez mes parents et j'ai aucune idée de quand je vais revenir, donc je fais un post alors que je suis en chemin (vive les bus avec le net!)

Bonne Lecture!******  
**

* * *

******Kingdom hearts en 3 accords**

**Jean**

Seifer n'avait pas toujours fait partie du comité de protection de la ville. Ce jeune homme avait eut un moment de sa vie beaucoup plus sombre.

Quelques années plus tôt, avant qu'il n'ait ses dents adultes, le blond déclenchait des bagarres criminelles. C'était à une époque où il voulait se faire tatouer les aisselles pour entrer dans un gang de motards, où il aurait pris plaisir à s'occuper de quelques rotules…

Même s'il trichait à la marelle, il conservait le respect de ses amis, qu'il ne prenait pas par le cou que pour faire des câlins…

Mais cela est maintenant loin, car après avoir rencontré des gens, il pu revenir dans le droit chemin.

-o-O-o-

http:/www. yo utube .com /watch?v=2 Mv3vds1y_k

nmfrter: Je dévêtirais pas mes perso féminins! mais un complot contre les autres membres n'est pas à exclure... ou j'ai foutu le fusil tout nuisant? XD

merci à Ewylyn et MariaCrimson pour leur reviews et à Ariani Lee pour ses corrections


	23. Ton avion

Je suis en pleine séance de plantage de net! Je passe rapido poster un drabble, en espérant que cela vous plaira!

J'adore cette chanson, mais j,ai bien peur de ne pas lui rendre hommage ^^"

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

******Kingdom hearts en 3 accords**

**Ton avion**

Ils devaient se séparer. Ce n'était presque jamais arrivé avant cela. C'était un ordre du roi Mickey, ils n'avaient donc pas vraiment le choix d'obéir. Tic devait accompagner Sora et voir à la maintenance de son vaisseau alors que Tac devait rester au château Disney pour faire la vérification du vaisseau royal.

Voir Tic embarquer et partir loin de lui créa un vide dans le cœur du petit rongeur au nez rouge. Quand l'autre n'était pas là, tout lui semblait long. Même en travaillant ou en trouvant des activités pour s'occuper, la présente de l'autre lui manquait trop.

Après son départ il retourna à cet endroit dans la court du château, où Tic lui avait dit l'aimer (comme un frère, on s'entend) et où il avait aussi déclaré aimer renifler ses mitaines, ce qui était évidement dégoutant… mais Tac avait bien aimé le savoir.

Le petit tamia retourna ensuite à son travail, bien que le temps lui semblait déjà long, même si ça ne faisait que dix minutes que l'autre était parti.

-o-O-o-

http:/www. yo utube .com /watch ?v=Bubu3F5pMOg

Merci à Ewylyn et Ariani Lee


	24. Louis Félix Antoine

Un autre drabble qui mène nul part...

Bonne lecture!******  
**

* * *

******Kingdom hearts en 3 accords**

**Louis-Félix-Antoine**

Ansem le sage n'avait pas d'enfant, c'est pour cela que lorsqu'il trouva Ienzo, il décida de l'adopter. Le pauvre garçon avait perdu ses parents en jeune âge…

L'homme aurait voulu changer le nom du petit pour Louis-Félix-Antoine, mais il fut sage et lui laissa son ancien nom, cela aurait bien pu traumatiser le pauvre enfant…

Le blond avait de grandes activités père-fils : Cartographier monts et vallées, visiter et nommer tous ces endroits, comme les gens qui font des scénarios… Il faut dire qu'il était un grand cinéphile.

Sinon, ils pourraient aussi se vêtir de sarrau, s'armer de pipettes volumétriques et de flacons afin de faire des recherches! Ensemble, ils pourraient observer des créatures indomptées, comme les sans cœurs!

Tant de possibilité s'offraient à eux!

-o-O-o-

J'ai pas trouvé de lien qui sonne bien ^^"

merci à **nmfrter, Ewylyn **et** Ariani Lee**

J'ai vraiment l'impression très fondée d'avoir fait super court ^^' par habitude, je fais donc un peu de remplissage... XD Bon, j'arrête...


	25. Pièce de viande

J'avais envi de poster... je sais pas pourquoi et probablement que personne ne le saura jamais...

ça m'a pris du temps à trouver comme j'arrangerait ce drabble, ce fut un qui m'a posé des problèmes, mais c'est maintenant réglé...

Bonne lecture!

* * *

******Kingdom hearts en 3 accords**

**Pièce de viande**

Pièce de viande c'est un nom composé que plusieurs aiment pour diverses raisons. Certains aimaient sa sonorité, d'autre en aimaient le gout ou l'aspect…

Il ne faut pas confondre avec le nom d'un quelconque militaire anglais ou d'un acteur chinois. Tout comme ce n'est pas le nom d'un lieu, que ce soit un état, un pays, d'un monde ou d'un site d'enfouissement de déchets.

Certains donnaient de petits sobriquets, comme on se donnait parfois entre amis, bien que ce n'était peut-être pas si amical en fin de compte : P.D.V., Piè ou Vian… Mais ses amis proches l'appelaient tous Donald.

Que voulez-vous, nombreux sont ceux qui ont déjà eut envie d'en faire un canard à l'orange…

-o-O-o-

http:/www. yo utub e.c om/watch? v=fqdyfdtgKvo

**nmfrter**: T'imagine Ansem qui L'appel: Louis-Félix-Antoine, Viens manger!

merci à** Ewylyn** et **Ariani Lee**


	26. Youri

J'étais là, devant mon ordi, en train de me demander quoi faire et j'ai eu une illumination! C'est le jour du post!

ce qui fait que je ne fais pas les autres trucs que j'ai à faire

Bonne lecture!******  
**

* * *

******Kingdom hearts en 3 accords**

**Youri**

Cid était passionné depuis toujours par les vaisseaux spatiaux et tout ce qui les entourait. C'est pour cela qu'il avait appris à construire et piloter les vaisseaux Gummis. Puis il avait ouvert son commerce de pièces et de réparation.

Il aimait bien faire de la mécanique, mais ce qu'il préférait c'était piloter. Il aimait cette impression qu'il était en feu et savoir qu'il laissait cette trainée visible derrière lui.

Il aimait moins les comètes et astéroïdes qu'il croisait et qui menaçaient de s'abattre sur lui, mais il s'y était fait. Et sous son casque, il souriait.

Il souriait toujours sous son casque, car malgré le danger, il faisait ce qu'il aimait.

-o-O-o-

http:/www. you tu be .co m/watch? v=PXXvb2VNAuU

merci à** nmfrter** ( j'avais pas mal répondu irl, alors...)**, Ewylyn** et** Ariani Lee**

et merdouille... ça fait vraiment court tout ça...mais bon, je vais pas non plus dire des trucs juste pour que ça paraisse pas trop vide! Bon, c,est ce que je suis en train de faire XD **  
**


	27. Bac à fleurs

La fin du deuxième album approche!

Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire, donc, je poste... Mais je sais que je devrais retourner à l'écriture, ce qui serait sage... mais je ne suis pas sage! XD et puis j'ai tellement de projets que je ne sais pas où donner de la tête...

Bonne lecture!******  
**

* * *

******Kingdom hearts en 3 accords**

**Bac à fleurs**

Dans un des bacs à fleurs du Jardin Radieux, il n'y avait pas que des fleurs, on y trouvait des légumes, des fruits et bien d'autres choses…

Léon était assis à côté de ce fameux bac, regardant ce qui en restait. Normalement c'était Aeris qui s'en occupait, mais maintenant il était laissé à l'abandon.

C'est avec une certaine tristesse que le brun regardait le contenu de ce fameux bac à fleurs. Il y avait une pelure d'orange, un oignon, un œuf devenu gris et… un os de brebis?

La jeune femme reviendrait-elle un jour pour s'occuper de nouveau des fleurs? Leon le souhaitait de tout son cœur, même s'il n'avait pas d'arguments béton, même s'il n'était pas doué à la guitare.

Il fallait qu'elle revienne!

-o-O-o-

http:/www. you tu be .com/wat ch?v=DJCaTJ6LwAk

nmfrter: ...

merci à Ewylyn et Ariani Lee


	28. TU

C'est pas un de mes préféré, mais j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu! Y'en a qui sont plutôt difficiles à faire...

Bonne lecture!

* * *

******Kingdom hearts en 3 accords**

**TU**

Tifa marchait dans la rue déserte. Elle marchait beaucoup, mais ses souliers étaient toujours en bon état.

Elle se trouvait dans une partie plus ancienne de la Forteresse oubliée. Il y avait de l'herbe qui poussait dans les fissures du pavé uni, qui n'était plus aussi uni que jadis.

Elle s'arrêta un instant pour regarder une fontaine, qui malgré le manque d'entretien, semblait bien fonctionner, laissant s'écouler une grande quantité d'eau.

La jeune femme recommença à marcher, repensant à son enfance, à toutes ces joies qui lui semblent si lointaines.

Elle s'arrêta au coin d'un édifice, faisant le pied de grue un long moment, le regard remplie t d'espoir.

Finalement, celui qu'elle attendait se pointa :

- Tu es venu, remarqua-t-elle simplement, le cœur gonflé de joie.

-o-O-o-

Arf pas de bonne version -_-

**nmfrter**: Tu voulais pour me laisser un review avec une psp^^ bah tu sais, leon est pas porté sur le ménage... XD

merci à** Ewylyn** et **Ariani Lee**


	29. Je t'ai vu me voir

Salut, je ne suis pas morte! je suis seulement à la campagne!

* * *

******Kingdom hearts en 3 accords**

**Je t'ai vu me voir**

Riku courait dans l'estrade, il vit Kairi le voir. Il se figea un court instant avant de poursuivre sa course.

Dans son maillot jaune pastel, mêlé au bleu du ciel, de loin ça faisait vert, mais la jeune fille était assez près pour voir parfaitement ce que l'argenté portait. Il illuminait le stade d'une certaine façon avec cet habit.

Il sourit à la rousse, elle était belle lorsqu'elle le regardait.

Le jeune homme continuait de filler comme le vent, se reconcentrant sur ses pas. Il se pensait aussi rapide qu'un rayon, il se prenait pour le maitre de l'univers… c'est que parfois, il oubliait qu'il ne venait que de battre Sora à la course à pied…

Il n'y avait donc pas de quoi être fier comme une outarde.

-o-O-o-

Pa de version du tout -_-

Merci aux reviews!


	30. Mégaphotocopie

C'est l'enfer de poster avec un net si nul!

Et c'est la fin du 2e album!

Il se pourrait que ça prenne quelques semaines avant le prochain drabble, pour cause de problèmes techniques de toutes sortes...

heu... sinon...

Bonne lecture!

* * *

******Kingdom hearts en 3 accords**

**Mégaphotocopie**

Plusieurs se demandent quelle était la première rencontre de Mickey et Minnie.

C'était à la photocopieuse, elle avait salué le futur roi avec sa brocheuse, car elle avait cru que c'était un intrus. Bon, c'en était effectivement un, puisqu'il s'était un peu perdu en cherchant la salle de réunion qui était en fait juste à côté.

Ce fut instantanément un coup de foudre, à un tel point qu'ils hallucinèrent que la déchiqueteuse lançait des confettis juste pour eux, que les ordinateurs dansaient autour d'eux tel des Iroquois autour de leur feu de joie ou encore que les meubles paradaient en les soulevant dans les airs…

Parfois, les émanations d'encres peuvent rapprocher les gens…

-o-O-o-

http:/www. you tube .com / watch?v=VYrq78ffyRA

merci à tous fidèles lecteurs!


	31. Dans mon corps

Me revoilà! Voici le 3e album qui commence!

J'adore cette première chanson^^ J'ai pas eut de difficulté à trouver comment l'écrire^^

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Kingdom hearts en 3 accords**

**Dans mon corps**

Olette s'était fait belle pour la danse de l'école. Vêtue de sa plus belle robe, maquillée, coiffée, elle attendait. Elle avait rangé sa chambre dans l'espoir qu'il vienne la voir, qu'il laisse cette autre fille pour venir à elle. Qu'il sonne à la porte pour l'inviter, lui offrir des fleurs… mais surtout lui faire une déclaration d'amour…

La jeune fille savait au fond d'elle qu'Hayner ne la voyait pas, Ou plutôt qu'il ne la voyait pas comme elle aurait voulu… Pour lui, elle n'était qu'une amie… Mais elle était aussi une femme en devenir, des changements se faisaient dans son corps, dans ses sentiments… Mais il ne voyait pas cela chez elle. Par contre il l'avait vu chez l'autre.

Elle attendait, que faire d'autre? Elle ne pouvait se pointer seule à la soirée, alors elle espérait qu'il vienne la voir.

-o-O-o-

ww w. yo utub e. com /watc h?v=pKl0Je8jTi4

Merci à **nmfrter, Ewylyn** et** Ariani Lee**


	32. Ton pantalon est plein

Ça m'a pris du temps avant de décider quel personnage serait mis en vedette ici... donc j'y suis aller avec un pantalon en cuir moulant ;)

Bonne lecture!**  
**

**Kingdom hearts en 3 accords**

**Ton pantalon est plein**

Le pantalon de Sephiroth est plein de quelqu'un que plusieurs aiment bien. Ce n'est évidemment pas le cas des héros, qui doivent l'affronter. Il faut dire qu'ils sont trop occupés à éviter les coups de l'épée démesurée… Ce qui ne les aide pas à l'aimer. Il faut dire que la majorité des gens n'apprécient pas de se faire taper…

Mais sinon, peut-être remarqueraient-ils plus son magnifique pantalon de cuir moulant parfaitement son fessier… Probablement pas, puisqu'il n'y a que les fans pour observer cet attribut de l'argenté.

Combien d'entre-elles se sont imaginées main dans la main avec l'argenté, dans un magnifique champ? Surement des tonnes.

Le seul problème, c'est qu'ainsi, il n'est pas aisé de regardé le pantalon et tout ce qu'il avantage…

-o-O-o-

http:/ww w. yo utub e. co m/wa tch?v=AaPZ12bDHh4

Merci à **Ewylyn **et** Ariani Lee**


	33. Caméra vidéo

Je me suis dit: C'est écrit, c'est corrigé... alors pourquoi ne pas poster? (Avant d'oublier )

Un drabble dont le personnage a été facilement trouvé, cette chanson représentait trop Pence (qui est le seul à prendre pleins de photos XD)

Bonne Lecture!**  
**

* * *

**Kingdom hearts en 3 accords**

**Caméra vidéo**

Pence ne sortait jamais sans son appareil photo, pour prendre l'image de tout ce qu'il pouvait croiser dans une journée. Son endroit favori était la gare, il y avait tant de gens différents qui passaient là. Par contre, aussitôt que les passants le repéraient, ils faisaient de grands détours, quitte à passer par une grande flaque d'eau.

Il aimait bien prendre des photographies des animaux, plus particulièrement des chiens, mais ces derniers étaient rarement coopératifs, bougeant, lui tournant le dos.

Mais lorsqu'il était avec Olette, c'était sa caméra vidéo qu'il amenait. Ainsi il pouvait capter tous ses sourires et ses rires. Le garçon pouvait plus tard réécouter le tout. Il pouvait admirer la qualité des couleurs, des mouvements de la jeune fille.

-o-O-o-

http:/ww w. yo utub e. com/watc h?v=phAk3z27-r4

**nmfrte**: Je ne fais que reprendre les faits XD

merci à** Ewylyn** et **Ariani lee**


	34. Elle s'appelait Serge

Un merci à nmfrter, qui m'a donner l'idée du personnage à utiliser pour ce drabble!

C'est une chanson que j'adore, mais j'ai pas l'impression de lui avoir rendu hommage... mais bon, je continuerai à la chanter sans honte!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Kingdom hearts en 3 accords**

**Elle s'appelait Serge**

On sait qu'elle s'appelait Sora avant de s'appeler Xion. Et oui c'était un garçon, du lundi au lundi, de midi à midi. 24 heures sur 24, sept jours par semaine…

Ce n'était évidement pas facile à croire, où même à envisager, mais Roxas avait pourtant vu son ancien visage. Ça avait été difficile à croire, mais il avait accepté, mais ce ne fut pas la dernière chose qu'il du accepter dans sa courte vie de simili…

Mais bon, maintenant, Xion faisait de nouveau partie de ce garçon, Sora, tout comme le blond. Ils faisaient tous un, ce qui évidement, d'un point de vue extérieur pouvait être vraiment étrange… Tout le monde était réuni, pour le meilleur et le pire…

-o-O-o-

http:/ww w. yo utub e. com/wat ch?v=z8JvCJTIer0

**nmfrter**: Pence n'est un pervers que dans ton esprit et un bouffeur de chien dans mon cours de philo XD anyway, t'es pas mal tout le temps troublée après un de mes chap XD

merci à **Ewylyn** et **Ariani Lee**


	35. Nuit de la poésie

Pourquoi? mais pourquoi pas?

Je sais, je recommence à raconter n'importe quoi... quoique on ne peut pas recommencer quand on avait pas arrêté...

Je fais du remplissage? bah ouais, pourquoi pas?

Bon, j'arrête et vous souhaite,

une bonne lecture**!  
**

* * *

**Kingdom hearts en 3 accords**

**Nuit de la poésie**

Zexion était quelqu'un de très réservé, très discret, sauf à un moment : La nuit de la poésie. C'était un évènement qu'il était autorisé à organiser de temps à autre à la citadelle.

À cette seule occasion il perdait le contrôle de lui-même, se montrant enthousiaste, applaudissant bruyamment. Il se permettait de rire et de pleurer, comme un humain.

Il allait jusqu'à serrer tout ceux qui le voulaient dans ses bras, ce que ni lui ni d'autres membres n'auraient fait, en temps normal… ou du moins, pas devant les autres.

C'étaient de magnifiques nuits, le Conspirateur souhaitait à chaque fois qu'elles ne se terminent jamais. Mais toute bonne chose a une fin.

-o-O-o-

http:/ww w. yo utub e. com/watch?v= 57xvJv8pBbg

**nmfrter**: je suis là pour ça, troubler les gens!

merci à **Ewylyn** et **Ariani Lee**


	36. Le bureau du médecin

J'adore cette chanson, c'est une de mes préférées^^

Bon j'avoue qu'en tant qu'amoureuse de la musique, J'en aime pas mal XD mais celle-ci vient toujours chercher un petit quelque chose... Ce ne fut donc pas difficile d'écrire là dessus.

Bonne lecture!**  
**

**Kingdom hearts en 3 accords**

**Le bureau du médecin**

C'était le moment qu'il détestait le plus dans l'année. Il ne voulait pas y aller, se cramponnant à ses amis. Il était hors de question qu'il y aille. Hé oui, Demyx avait peur d'aller chez le médecin.

À chaque fois, les autres devaient le rassurer en lui disant que ça ne serait pas long, que ceux qui venaient ici retournaient rapidement à la maison, qu'il avait le bon poids…

Il fallait le distraire en lui parlant du mauvais temps et d'autres trucs du genre afin qu'il ne pense à rien. Mais comment ne penser à rien alors qu'on peut recevoir une mauvaise nouvelle d'un instant à l'autre?

Cela pouvait sembler absurde d'avoir une telle peur, mais bien plus de gens qu'on le croit refusent de s'approcher du bureau du médecin.

-o-O-o-

http:/www .yo utube .co m/watch? v=Icf68LrMfdY

**nmfrter**: Zexion m,en voudra toujours, c'est une fatalité... qui risque de m'être fatal... (bon peut-être pas, j'avais juste envi de faire un jeu de mots pourri)

Merci à **Ariani Lee**, ma charmante Bêta-lectrice.


	37. Pull pastel

Arg... J'ai été déconnecté pendant que j'écrivais... résultat, je dois recommencer...

Donc, et ouais, un autre drabble!

Pourquoi je poste aussi rapidement? Parce que j'ai fini l'écriture, tout est corrigé, alors autant vous en faire profiter!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Kingdom hearts en 3 accords**

**Pull pastel**

Dès qu'il avait sut que Naminé aimait le pastel, les fleurs et les animaux, Roxas avait attrapé son manuel afin d'apprendre à tricoter.

Ça n'avait pas été facile, mais il était arrivé à se tricoter un pull pastel. Chaque fois qu'il la voyait dans le corridor ou qu'il passait près de sa chambre au manoir, il enfilait le vêtement pour lui faire de l'effet. Il espérait qu'elle comprendrait ce message d'amour en laine.

Le tricot ne s'était pas arrêté là pour le blond. En effet, c'était devenu une véritable passion. Il se promit de tricoter tant que les moutons lui fourniraient de la matière.

-o-O-o-

http:/www. yo utube .co m/watch ?v=9-ZjWOIldFE

Merci à **Ewylyn**, qui review tout ce que j'écris et à **Ariani Lee** qui corrige tout ce que je lui envoi


	38. Pas capable d'arrêter

La chanson parlait d'un gars qui n'était pas capable d'arrêter de fumer... j'aurai pu penser à Cid, mais vu le rythme rapide, je me suis porter sur notre pyromane préféré^^

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Kingdom hearts en 3 accords**

**Pas capable d'arrêter**

Pourquoi disait-on qu'Axel était un pyromane? Parce qu'il contrôlait le feu? Si ce n'avait été que cela, personne n'en aurait fait un cas. Non seulement il maitrisait cet élément, mais il l'adorait à un tel point qu'il en mettait partout.

Des cheveux de Marluxia, à son jardin, en passant par tous les papiers, importants ou non… tout ce qui passait à portée était un combustible potentiel. Il avait d'ailleurs fallut trouver un moyen de rendre les murs ininflammables…

Cette manie devint rapidement un problème auquel Supérieur tenta de trouver une solution… Les menaces de Saix, les sanctions de toutes sortes ne faisant pas effet, il dut convenir que le problème était plus profond que ce qu'il n'aurait cru. Il envoya donc le numéro VIII chez un psychiatre.

Le seul résultat fut une torche-humaine courant en rond et un roux qui se marrait…

-o-O-o-

http:/www. yo utube .co m/watch? v=RfsRlaMGuuA

Merci à** Ewylyn**, ma fidèle revieweuse et à **Ariani Lee**, ma fidèle correctrice^^


	39. La lune

De quoi peut-être installer un léger trouble dans votre esprit...

Mouahahaah!

heu ok.. je me calme, je crois que je déconne trop sur les chatbox, ça brouille l'esprit...

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Kingdom hearts en 3 accords**

**La lune**

Saix regardait la lune. Pourquoi faisait-il cela? Lui-même n'en savait rien. Il ne connaissait pas la raison ou la nature de l'attraction qu'elle exerçait sur lui, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder. Il ne s'en lassait pas, nuit après nuit, il était au rendez-vous…

Certains pouvaient croire qu'il gardait un œil sur le Kingdom hearts, mais en réalité, il observait les lunes des autres mondes d'une manière assez semblable. Il y avait autre chose que l'espoir de retrouver un cœur… Un lien profond qui le suivait.

C'était en fait le souvenir d'une séparation ayant eu lieu sous le regard de l'astre. Il lui avait dit qu'il reviendrait la voir, mais il était mort… Combien de temps l'avait-elle attendu avant de conclure qu'il l'avait abandonnée? C'était ses remords qui le poussaient à fixer la lune, comme s'il attendait quelqu'un qui ne viendrait jamais…

Mais cela, jamais il ne le dirait aux autres…

-o-O-o-

http:/www. yo utube .co m/watc h?v=KEqb9sr7tgU

**nmfrter**: Bon, juste pour signaler que ma tentative pour détruire le monde en faisant une phrase avec Dexter et chaton n'a pas porter fruit... meilleur chance la prochaine fois!

Merci à **Ewylyn** et** Ariani Lee**


	40. Croquer des cous

Avec ce chapitre, je passe le cap des 300 000 mots sur fanfiction!

Je dois dire que j'en suis très fière!

Autre annonce, cette fic a dépassée les 2000 hits (je sais que le fait qu'il y ait beaucoup de chap aide, mais bon XD)

Dernière chose... c'est l'avant dernier drabble, et oui!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Kingdom hearts en 3 accords**

**Croquer des cous**

Vexen n'était pas considéré comme toujours saint d'esprit. Il avait la bizarre habitude de se déguiser en mauvais transylvanien avant se cacher dans le frigo. Pourquoi faisait-il cela? C'est que le Savant se prenait parfois pour un vampire… Cette cachette lui permettait d'attraper ses proies…

Les gens n'appréciaient pas vraiment de le trouver à la place du pain… Et que dire de ce pauvre Roxas qui ne voulait qu'un verre de lait en pleine nuit? Il a eut la peur de sa vie! Le pauvre a été terrifié, alors qu'il était endormi, les paupières encore lourdes de sommeil.

Malgré les avertissements, Vexen remettrait surement son costume le lendemain, ce qui ferait peur à une nouvelle victime, qui avec un peu de chance ne convulserait pas et survivrait à cet incident…

-o-O-o-

http:/www. yo utube .co m/watch ?v=k137qX3lEFY

Je remercie **Ariani Lee**, ma fidèle correctrice

Je remercie aussi **Ewylyn** à l'avance, parce que je sais qu'elle me laissera une review XD


	41. Club optimiste

Toute bonne(et moins bonne) chose a une fin...

Même si ce n'est pas ma meilleure fic, je suis fière de l'avoir terminée!

Bonne lecture!**  
**

* * *

**Kingdom hearts en 3 accords**

**Club optimiste**

Il n'est pas toujours facile de rester optimiste dans toutes les occasions, mais c'est ce que beaucoup de gens essaient tout de même.

Que ce soit pour retrouver ses amis et sauver les mondes, encore et encore, Sora, n'a que très rarement perdu le sourire. Il faut dire qu'il a eu besoin de support à certains moments, mais il est resté optimiste. Et lorsque l'univers sera de nouveau menacé par les ténèbres, il sera sur la première ligne, en pleine confiance et toujours optimiste.

Même les membres de l'Organisation sont restés positifs alors qu'ils tentaient de retrouver leur cœur. Ils n'ont peut-être pas réussi, mais ils se seront battus jusqu'à la fin, croyant en leur chance d'obtenir la victoire.

Il ne faut jamais abandonner!

-o-O-o-

Pas de version convenable...

Voilà, c'était le dernier drabble, jusqu'à ce que "les Trois Accords" sorte un nouvel album... J'espère que vous avez aimé lire, car moi j'ai bien pris plaisir à me surpasser à chaque fois pour me diversifier dans le choix des personnages^^

merci à **Ewylyn**, qui a tout reviewé et à **Ariani Lee** qui a tout corrigé.

Je remercie aussi** nmfrter**, qui m'a donner des idées à l'occasion.

Et bien sur, un immense merci à tout ceux qui ont suivit mon délire au travers ces chansons!


End file.
